User talk:Marjolijn
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 23:32, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki As per your forum posting, the place you want to check out for fan fiction for Star Trek is the STEU. -- Sulfur 00:46, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Audio Uploads When uploading audio files, please make sure to format them properly. Please see File:That Old Black Magic.ogg for an example of what an audio file requires. Also, when adding them into an article, use the template, such as . This will set things up properly to show everything in the proper manner. -- Sulfur 02:10, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :I asked you three weeks ago to format your audio file uploads properly. You still have no done so. here are the changes I had to make to your upload this morning to bring the format in line with the required formatting on MA/en. Please take the time and effort to format any future uploads properly and in a similar manner. -- Sulfur 12:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Tal Celes Edits Firstly, let me apologize for spelling your name wrong on the Tal Celes reversion notice I posted. As to why I reverted your edits, I hope you are not offended. But the added detail you put in, as I explained in the notice, made the article read more like an episode summary than a straight informational piece about the character, which is what a character article should be. Also, you used a lot of contractions, like shouldn't etc. These should not be in an encyclopedic article at all. Hope you understand. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 18:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Please note that there's nothing against contractions at all. Now, having said that, it does look a bit better without them. Also (and this bit's aimed at EyesOnly primarily), please don't just revert huge edits like that. Bring them up for discussion first. It's pretty obvious to me that you just reverted it back to your own edit (including some of the ghastly, over-long titles) without bothering to read or look at the discussion page. And yes, character pages should concentrate on the characters, but listing events that the character engaged in? Not so bad really. That's what makes a character page. Perhaps the current version is a little overlong and has some non-essential details. Talk about it on the discussion page. That reversion was a little over-bold. -- Sulfur 19:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Titles Points taken, but: *Operations Manager was Kim's official position, as described right here on MA. The position of Operations Manager has its article here. *The title of 'Master and Commander' is an old naval term used, if my source is correct ( and I believe it is), to denote the commander of a naval vessel. Since Starfleet used just about every naval term I have heard, from enlisted grade structure and officer rank structure, to ship positions (port, starboard, forward, aft, bow etc.) to ship structure (bridge, deck) etc. I just thought it fit. *Seven of Nine was the head of astrometrics, with sensor analysts under her. Head of Astrometrics = Chief of Astrometrics = Chief Astrometrician (As in obstetrics/obstetrician or mathematics/mathematician). True, the title was never used on the show, but sometimes it is necessary to call her position on the ship. That title is as good as any you could call her position. As for contractions, as an admin told me once, MA is an encyclopedia. Look up any encyclopedia: Britannica, World Book, Colliers etc. You will not see any contractions. There is always a method to my madness, sir. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :In response to all three of those: :# Sure. It's his position. Doesn't need t show up in every article that mentions his name, and indeed, it shouldn't. :# If it's not used in the series, don't use it on here. :# See point #2. :General point being EyesOnly -- don't put those awful titles everywhere. They don't need to be strewn across the entire wiki. Sure, putting them in their own article (as in the ones that actually show up on the series) isn't so bad, but they don't need to be everywhere else. :As for contractions, yah, they don't look great, but it's better to edit to correct them than to revert all. 'Nuff said. -- Sulfur 20:25, 9 December 2007 (UTC) (To Sulfur) Very well. But I assure you this is not going to turn into an edit war. See the Tal Celes Discussion page. Edit war? What do you take me for, anyway? I'm a grown man, not a child. Relax.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:33, 9 December 2007 (UTC)